


Seeing him for the first time again

by dreamersoftenliedarling



Series: Married drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dork Jean Kirstein, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a video, cute as hell, jean is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersoftenliedarling/pseuds/dreamersoftenliedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wakes up from surgery. Marco just wants him to eat his cracker.</p><p>Based on that cute video  of that guy who wakes up from surgery doped up on morphine and falls in love with his wife all over again . </p><p>http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing him for the first time again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8
> 
> I had to do it.

"Its okay Jean, just eat the cracker."

Marco was fighting a loosing battle as he tried to get his husband to eat. After Jean's surgery was complete, the doctor had instructed Marco to make sure Jean ate when he woke up. This was no easy task. Jean simply couldn't seem to focus long enough to take more than a few bites. Marco watched as he grimaced, trying to sit up in the hospital bed.

"I need medicine."

"The nurse is bringing you some," said Marco with a laugh. Jean was completely out of it.

"Oww."

Marco petted his husband's hair. "Yeah Jean, I know. Its gonna be okay."

The younger man turned in bed and reached toward Marco. "Did the Doctor send you? Man, you are eye candy."

"Jean," giggled Marco, "I'm-"

"Woah! You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen! Are you a model?"

Jean's exclamation made the other man go pink. "No," he said blushing. "I'm gonna be right here with you. You eat the cracker now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marco. I'm your husband."

Jean looked shocked. "You're my husband?! Holy shit!" He stared in awe up at the handsome freckled man above him. It didn't seem possible. "How long?"

At this point, Marco was overcome with laughter. The doctor had said that he would be a little loopy, but he hadn't expected this. "Just eat your cracker. You're waking up now darling."

"Do we have kids?"

"Nope, not yet."

Jean took a few bites of the cracker. He was utterly amazed. How did he get this lucky?

"Have we kissed yet?" He asked eagerly. His beautiful husband was doubled over in laughter and it was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Eat your cracker."

"Its hard baby. Its so hard. Do we call each other baby?" Jean hoped they did. 

"Of course we do baby." Marco felt as though he was on cloud nine. Never in a million years would he have expected this reaction. 

"How long have we been married?" Jean repeated.

"A few years."

Jean covered his face with his hands and for a moment Marco thought he was in pain. "Oh my God, I hit the jackpot! Let me see your face." Jean clutched his husband's face, pulling it close to his own. "Wow! Your freckles are beautiful!" He leaned over to try and catch a glimpse of Marco's ass. "Turn around."

Marco pulled back laughing once more. "Jean!"

"We're married? For real?"

"Yeah baby, for real."

"Did I get you that ring?" Jean pointed at the shining silver band in Marco's finger.

"Yes, you did."

"How did I afford that? I must really like you!"

Marco kissed Jean's nose. "I hope so. Now finish your cracker for me?"

"Anything for you freckles "


End file.
